rainbow rocks: no termino allí
by twilight sentry12
Summary: Las planeadas vacaciones en canterlot high no terminaran bien para la joven princesa alicornio, ciertas sirenas intervendran
1. Chapter 1

Era medio dia en canterlot high y apesar de ser domingo habian siete chicas de no mas de 17 años y un pequeño cachorro parados al lado de una estatua de corcel que enrealidad era un portal magico que llevaba a otro mundo.

applejack: desearia que te quedaras más tiempo

twilight: tambien yo, pero tengo deberes y los ciudadanos me necesitan -respondio mientras cierta chica de cabello y piel rosa metia la cabeza al portal magico - ¿listo spike?

spike: listo -pero justo cuando iban a entrar sunset shimmer la paro

sunset: ¡espera! tengo una idea

twilight: ¿que tipo de idea? -pregunto levantando una ceja

sunset: ¿que tal si hacemos un ultimo concierto? claro, solo si tu quieres, para celebrar que todo salio bien y que volveras a tu hogar sana y salva

twilight: esa es una excelente idea, pero le consultare a la princesa celestia, talvez me tenga algún trabajo o deber real para cumplir

sunset: ¿no crees que podrias sobrecalentar el espejo cruzandolo tantas veces?

twilight: descuida, de seguro se me ocurre algo, ¿spike vienes o prefieres quedarte aqui?

spike: creo que mejor me quedo, no es muy comodo ese "viaje" -despues de decir eso le hiso una carita adorable a rarity para que lo cargue en sus brazos, y porsupuesto que la modista le obedecio con una sonrisa de ternura

twilight: ok, entonces voy sola

sunset: ¿podria...nose...volver contigo? me gustaria disculparme con la princesa celestia por mis acciones -dijo un poco apenada

twilight: claro, no tardaremos -se metieron al portal y las manes se fueron a organisar todo para el concierto.

Mientras en otro lugar de la ciudad, tres chicas encapuchadas caminaban lentamente hasta llegar a un callejon oscuro.

¿?: agh, prometo vengarme de esas rainblosoms o como se diga-dijo una de ellas quitandose la capucha y dejando ver dos coletas color violeta y verde agua

¿?: no creas que no lo haremos, solo necesitamos un plan bien elaborado -le respondio otra de las chicas liberando su esponjado cabello naranja

aria: ¿y como planeas que lo hagamos? no tenemos nuestros collares -entonces saco unos fragmentos rojos de su bolsillo

¿?: yo digo que nos reformemos, esas chicas son muy simpaticas -dijo la tercera sacandose su capucha y revelando una larga coleta de dos tonos azules, mientras sus "amigas" la miraban feo

adagio: ¿te volviste loca?

aria: ella esta loca

sonata: solo piensenlo, ellas son buenas, se supone que cuando uno es bueno debe aceptar a todos ...eso creo

adagio: no, yo quiero venganza y eso obtendre

aria: ¿y que propones que hagamos?

adagio: facil, espiemoslas y descubramos sus debilidades, lo que les importa

sonata: a mi me importan los tacos

aria: a nadie le interesa

sonata: pues a mi si

aria: tu lo has dicho, a ti pero a nadie más -entonces empezaron a tirarse manotasos

adagio: ¡basta las dos! ¿quieren destruir a las rainbooms o pelear como niñas de seis años?

aria y sonata: destruir a las rainbooms -dijeron en tono de flojera

adagio: entonces se callan y me acompañan a ver que hacen esas chicas...

Guardaron su cabello en sus capuchas y se volvieron a canterlot high a espiar a las manes.

Con twilight y sunset en equestria, ponyville para ser más precisa...

sunset: no recuerdo que fuese tan doloroso -dijo mientras twilight la ayudaba a levantarse

twilight: descuida, con el tiempo te acostumbras a caer disparada de un espejo magico

sunset: ¿crees que me reciban bien?

twilight: claro, ahora eres mi amiga, te defendere si algo sale mal. Te lo prometo

sunset: ¡entonces vamos! si queremos aprovechar el dia debemos apresurarnos a llegar -entonces paso un guardia real que no era nadie más que flash sentry con su armadura puesta y en servicio.

twilight: ¡flash! -grito haciendo que dicho guardia parara de golpe y le respondiera

flash: princesa -hizo una reverencia -¿que necesita?

twilight: primero: ya te dije que solo me digas twilight, y segundo: ¿sabes si la princesa celestia vino o me dejo algún deber?

flash: pues la princesa celestia esta abajo y creo que esta conversando con sus amigas

twilight: te lo agradesco

flash: no fue nada prin...twilight -se retiro un poco sonrojado

sunset: no me digas que ese era flash sentry

twilight: si te digo, lo transfirieron aqui hace unas semanas

sunset: ¿y?

twilight: ¿y que?

sunset: ¿no te ha invitado a salir?

twilight: pues no, lo primero son los deberes. No tengo tiempo para novios -twilight mentia, ya que ella queria profundamente queria la invitara a salir.

Cuando bajaron a la sala del trono estaban las manes ponis junto con la princesa celestia, charlando acerca del castillo

twilight: ¡chicas llegue! -grito desde las escaleras -y traje a una amiga

celestia: twilight, que alegria que regresaras ¿que amiga trajiste?

twilight: ven, nadie te va a morder -entonces sunset bajo las escaleras con mirada baja

rainbow: ¡¿que le hiciste a la amiga de twilight?! -le pregunto acercandosele de golpe y con tono intimidante

twilight: ¡rainbow! ella es mi amiga, vino porque queria disculparse por sus acciones pasadas

sunset: eso es cierto -se acerco a la princesa celestia -espero acepte mi disculpa, me comporte horrible en mi pasado como su estudiante

celestia: no hay nada que disculpar -la abrazo -te arrepientes y eso es lo que importa

sunset: muchas gracias, twilight preguntale se nos hace tarde

twilight: claro, lo habia olvidado -se deirigio a celestia -¿podria estar por este día con sunset y mis amigas de canterlot high? haran un concierto en mi honor...claro, si no tiene algún deber para mi.

celestia: por supuesto ¿porque no te quedas hasta nuevo aviso?

Sunset y twilight se miran confusas

twilight: ¿a que se refiere con "hasta nuevo aviso"?

celestia: bueno...no tengo ningún deber para ti hasta más alla de unas semanas

twilight: pero, ¿que hay de mis amigas?

rarity: querida, tu has trabajado sin descanso desde que aparecio el castillo

pinkie: ¡te mereces unas vacaciones llenas de diversion!

applejack: ademas, nosotras te tenemos todos los dias

flutteshy: ellas solo te han tenido por unos pocos

rainbow: sin mencionar que nuestros mundos no han estado del todo seguros en sus encuentros

sunset: estaras con flash sentry... -le dijo picaramente causando un gran sonrojo de parte de la alicornio

twilight: jeje, esta bien voy ¿me acompañan?

las manes y celestia: claro

Subierón a la biblioteca del castillo, donde estaba el espejo magico y todas se despidieron.

sunset: hey twilight ¿que haremos con eso del sobrecalentamiento del portal? esto es muy delicado

twilight lo penso un poco y luego le hablo a sus amigas

sunset: ¿que hiciste?

twilight: en canterlot high te explico

Se metieron al portal y posteriormente fluttershy saco con mucho cuidado el libro magico de mensajes de la maquina que twilight invento.

fluttershy: espero que su plan funcione -dijo dandole el libro a la princesa celestia

celestia: descuida, confio plenamente en ella


	2. Chapter 2

Sunset y twilight estaban tiradas en el piso de la entrada de canterlot high bastante adoloridas.

sunset: es oficial, no quiero volver a cruzar el portal

twilight: ¿donde estaran las chicas?

sunset: deben estar organizando todo -dijo ayudando a twilight a levantarse

twilight: espero que no hagan algo muy grande -entonces sunset recibio un texto de pinkie

mensaje de pinkie:

_sunset, ¿ya llegaron? ¡necesitamos que vengan a ayudar! ademas tengo una sorpresa especial._

twilight: ¿que dice?

sunset: debemos ir a buscarlas, deben de estar en el escenario en el que se presentaron las dazzling'S ¡vamos!

Sunset agarro a twilight de la mano y se la llevo de un tiron al escenario (es ese que parecia estadio que salio en la pelicula)

Con las sirenas...

adagio: ¿asi que haran un concierto? debemos estropearlo

aria: ¿como?

adagio: facil, hay que molestarlas y destrozar los preparativos

sonata: crei que ibamos a usar sus puntos debiles

adagio: es cierto, pero aún así debemos causar algún desastre mientras lo hacemos

aria: sigamos espiandolas entonces

sonata:¿que hay de ese libro que lleva sunset? se ve importante

aria: es solo un libro, hay muchos de ellos

adagio: ademas, queremos destruirlas no hacer que lloren por un estupido libro perdido

sonata: agh, supongo que tienen razón

aria: claro que la tenemos, veamos que planean

Se fueron a seguirlas hacia el escenario.

Con las manes seven (conste que ahora sunset tambien es una mane)...

twilight: pinkie ¿de donde sacaste este enorme y colorido escenario?

Pinkie habia reemplazado el antiguo y oscuro escenario, por uno con las cutie mark de todas estampados por todos lados, ademas de tener cuatro plataformas de colores y muchas decoraciones hermosas.

pinkie: una organisadora nunca revela sus secretos -guiño un ojo y se fue saltando y tarareando dejando a las demas muy confundidas

sunset: ¿donde estan rainbow y fluttershy?

rarity: fueron a repartir unos volantes acerca del concierto a los estudiantes, ya se tardaron, debemos terminar esto. -dijo mirando su reloj de mano (imaginen que lleva uno)

applejack: no importa, ya conecte todos los cables de amplificadores y el escenario esta listo

twilight: ¿que falta?

rarity: pues prepararnos

pinkie: ¡tengo planeada una fiesta nocturna! -entonces se le desinflo su cabello al parecer inflable -que pena que debas irte twilight

sunset: se nos olvido decirles que twi se quedara por unas semanas más

twilight: así es, me alegra poder pasar más tiempo con ustedes amigas -se dieron un fuerte abrazo grupal

En las calles de dicha ciudad un muy triste flash sentry, caminaba con mirada baja y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus jeans azul, de repente se siente a unas chicas cantando desde el cielo.

_escuchenos, un concierto habra hoy_

_para los estudiantes de canterlot high_

_lean y vean, maravillados quedaran_

_al ver la despedida de twilight sparkle _

_¡una princesa sin igual! _

(conste que no soy escritora de canciones xD)

Eran rainbow y fluttershy volando en sus formas hibrido y tirando los volantes que hablaban del concierto para despedir a twilight (podian volar por estar cantando)

flash: ¿princesa twilight sparkle? ¿despedida? -dijo leyendo el articulo -no sabia que aun estaba...y bueno que era una princesa de verdad

Se fue corriendo a canterlot high, para poder ver a twilight y disculparse por su horrible comportamiento pasado.

Con las sirenas...

sonata: ¿que podemos hacer para arruinar el concierto?

aria: desconecta los cables, yo voy con adagio a inspeccionar lo que hacen

sonata: ok

Sonata fue a desconectar dichos cables, pero al lado de ellos estaba el libro magico de sunset

sonata: aun creo que debe de ser importante -lo tomo y salio corriendo, a buscar a aria y adagio -chicas, tome el libro

adagio: te dijimos que no queriamos un estupido libro

aria: eres una torpe, te envio a desconectar unos simples cables y haces todo lo que no debes

sonata: entonces lo devolvere

adagio: no, dejalo aqui, talves nos pueda servir de algo -sonata se lo dio y despues se fue a comprar unos tacos, ya que le habia dado hambre

aria: ¿tu crees que sirva de algo?

adagio: no lo se, a fin de cuentas es de sunset y sunset es de equestria, me interesa todo lo que tenga que ver con equestria

Con las manes...

twilight: ¿todas listas?

las demas: ¡si!

fluttershy: me alegra que puedas quedarte un tiempo más -entonces llega flash sentry y se le tira encima a twilight para darle un buen abrazo

flash: ¡perdon! ¡perdon! ¡perdon! - repetia al borde del llanto mientras abrazaba desconsoladamente a twilight

twilight: ¿porque?

flash: por como te trate, fui un imbecil, un estupido, un...-entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando como un loco en frente de twilight y las demas -jejeje -rio nervioso

twilight: no te preocupes por eso, no fue tu culpa, estabas hechizado

rainbow: voy a vomitar

las manes exepto twilight y rainbow: RAINBOW CALLATE!

flash: bueno, adios... -se fue con las manos en los bolsillos y un poco melancolico, ya que sabia que twilight se iria a su "ciudad"

twilight: espe.. -rarity tuvo que interrumpirla

rarity: cariño, debemos ir al escenario, ya va a empezar el concierto

twilight: voy -se retiro un poco triste, ya que no pudo decirle que estaria aqui por un tiempo

adagio (escondida con aria): al parecer cierta princesita encontro a su principe

aria: ire a golpear a ese chico -estaba apunto de salir a golpear a flash pero adagio la tomo del sueter

adagio: no, estamos muy debiles, dejemos que se diviertan por un tiempo...veremos como les va

aria: deberiamos sabotear su pequeña "relación"

adagio: ¿tienes una idea?

aria: ¿y...si una de nosotras de disfraza de twinkle..o como se llame y lo engaña?

adagio: buena idea, solo que hay un problema

aria: ¿cúal?

adagio: ¡la verdadera twilight esta allí genio! -le señalo a twilight subiendose a la plataforma más alta

aria: agh...¿quetal si la lastimamos?

adagio: ya te dije que estamos muy debiles como para golpearla

aria: no de esa forma -se le acerco al oido y le conto su perverso plan

adagio: perfecto, sin disfraces, ni golpes...bueno para nosotras -se rieron maliciosamente, entonces llego sonata

sonata: ¿alguna novedad? -dijo inocentemente mientras mordia su taco

aria: ven aqui torpe -le conto su plan

sonata: ¿no es algo peligroso?

adagio: se lo merece

sonata: ok, les ayudo...

**olii, aqui esta el nuevo cap. **

**¿les gusto? **

**si se preguntan "¿esta chica esta loca con flash?" repetire que el no sera el centro de atencion, aunque aparecera bastante en estos capitulos, nada importante en todo caso.**

**debo agradecer a GleySi que me recomendo un excelente fanfic, aqui les dejo la pagina si quieren verlo **. /wiki/Equestria_Girls_Equestria_Academy

**bye! espero reviews! **


	3. el concierto

Era la noche del concierto y las dazzling'S estaban viendo los detalles de su malvado plan en contra de twilight. Esta ultima estaba bastante triste, ya que no pudo avisarle a flash acerca de que se quedaria por un tiempo.

adagio: muy bien chicas, a repasar el plan. Le quitamos los seguros a la plataforma en la que twilight estara cantando

aria: esta se desarma y la deja caer al vacio

sonata: luego...¡comemos tacos!

adagio y aria: ¡no sonata!

adagio: luego...como no sabe volar bien, no sabra reaccionar ante el accidente y caera al vacio, hacia su inminente muerte -termino con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro

sonata: aún creo que es demaciado peligroso

aria: ¿tu que sabes sonata?

adagio: siganme, ya va a empezar el "concierto"

sonata y aria: si adagio -dijeron con tono de flojera para despúes sacarse la lengua

Con las manes...

Las siete estaban en las cuatro plataformas del hermoso escenario. Pinkie era la unica que no estaba en una ya que no podia subir su bateria, fluttershy estaba junto con rainbow en una plataforma izquierda, rarity y applejack estaban en otra solo que a la derecha, sunset en una de la mas altas arriba de todas y twilight estaba en la más alta sola y con un microfono de pie a su altura, en medio de todo, ademas llevaban unos microfonos-comunicadores con la forma de su cutie mark en la cabeza.

rarity atravez del comunicador: ¡twilight reacciona! debes dar la señal para empezar -le dijo sacandola de sus tristes pensamientos

twilight atravez del comunicador: lo siento, eso hare -se dirigio a pinkie -ya puedes empezar pinkie pie -pinkie le hizo un gesto con la mano y golpeo sus baquetas

pinkie en el microfono de cabeza: ¡un, dos, tres...!

Con las sirenas...

adagio: muy bien ¿quitaron todos los tornillos? -las otras le mostraron un monton de tornillos

sonata: espero no se lastime

aria: agh ¡ese es el plan torpe!

sonata: ¿¡porque tienes que ser tan mala conmigo?! -salio enfadada del lugar y casi llorando

adagio: entiendo que la molestes, pero a veces te sobrepasas

aria: ya se le pasara

En el concierto...

Las manes habian empezado y decidieron tocar "shine like rainbows"

Applejack:

Una vez habia...

llegaste a mi mundo y me hiciste brillar

rarity:

ahora veo la señal

tu me levantas al caer y así brillar

todas:

como arcoiris soy

como arcoiris soy

rainbow:

amiga me tendras

para estar a tu lado y ayudar

sunset:

cuando la musica viva

cantamos esta canción al poder brillar...

Todas:

y lo que oyes en tu corazón

es un crescendo...

Pero no pudieron seguir ya que la plataforma en la que twilight estaba se solto dejandola caer.

las chicas: TWILIGHT!

Flash que estuvo allí todo el tiempo, no dudo ni un segundo para saltar al rescate y atraparla en el segundo que cayo, sin embargo esta se desmayo por la altura caida.

flash: twi, twilight ¡despierta! -la trato de sacudir un poco pero no se desperto, entonces se le acercaron las chicas muy preocupadas

rarity: flash ¿que paso? -el chico no respondia, estaba en completo shock

rainbow: dinos algo ¿como esta? no nos dejas verla -efectivamente twilight estaba envuelta en los brazos de flash, mientras este estaba arrodillado mirandola fijamente

flash: ella...no responde

sunset: ¡dejanos verla!

flash: ¡no! hay que llamar a una ambulancia -rainbow llamo a una ambulancia que llego a los poco minutos. Tuvieron que separar a flash a la fuerza, ya que este no la queria soltar por ningún motivo.

applejack: ¿estara bien doctor? -pregunto al mismo que la examinaba dentro de la ambulancia

doctor: no deben preocuparse, solo esta desmayada por el impacto, pero debemos llevarla al hospital para que descanse, se despertara un poco debil

fluttershy: claro ¿podemos ir con ella?

doctor: tres de ustedes pueden ir con nosotros en la ambulancia, los otros deberan ir por su cuenta -las chicas se juntaron para decidir quien ira con ella

rainbow: muy bien, ¿quien de nosotras se ira con ella?

flash: yo voy -dijo con total seriedad

rarity: ¡a no! tu no, ¿quizas que alboroto armas en la ambulancia?

sunset: rarity tiene razón, los paramedicos tuvieron que separarte a la fuerza

flash: pero...yo no quiero ir, yo necesito ir

rainbow: solo si nos prestas tu auto para ir deinmediato a verla y te quedas totalmente tranquilo sin dar una razón para llamar a los policias

flash: lo que sea -le tiro las llaves de su auto a rainbow y subio a la ambulancia junto rarity y sunset shimmer.

**pobre twi, no se preocupen les aseguro que nada malo le pasara :) preguntasss**

***¿porque solo pasan cosas malas?**

***¿que creen que haran las dazzling'S con el libro de sunset?**

***¿cual es su pareja favorita?**

***¿me pase con lo de tirar a twi desde lo mas alto?**

**dejen si quieren sus respuestas, talvez si talvez no...**

**bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Al otro día en el hospital twilight se desperto temprano por costumbre, aunque algo desorientada. Estuvo apunto de levantarse e ir a buscar a sus amigas, pero una de las enfermeras la paro e hizo que se recostara de vuelta.

enfermera: señorita sparkle, debe descansar

twilight: necesito ver a mis amigas

enfermera: ¿se refiere a seis chicas y un joven? -twilight asintio con la cabeza -bueno ellos estan en la sala de espera ¿desea que los haga pasar?

twilight: si

enfermera: esta bien, pero quedese recostada

twilight: okey... *¿que paso? lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba cantando con las chicas en el concierto...*

Entonces llega la enfermera con las chicas y flash.

enfermera: procuren no preocuparla ni causarle emociones muy fuertes -les dijo en la puerta de la habitacion para posteriormente retirarse

sunset: twilight...¿como te sientes?

twilight: estoy bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza

applejack: me alegra que no haya sido nada grave...

twilight: hablando de eso ¿que paso?

flash: ¿no recuerdas nada de lo que paso? -twilight nego con la cabeza

twilight: nop, lo unico que me viene a la memoria es que estuve en el concierto cantando con ustedes chicas...luego, nada más

rainbow: es mejor así

sunset: rainbow tiene razón

twilight: dos preguntas

todos: dilas

twilight: uno, ¿donde esta spike?

rarity: eso yo te lo respondo, lo deje con mi hermana y sus amigas...dijeron algo de..."cutiemark crusaiders peluqueras caninas"

twilight: bueno, eso lo explica...ahora lo segundo, ¿que hace flash aqui? -todas se miraron entre ellas sin saber que responder

flash: eso yo lo explico, necesitaron mi auto para venir nada importante -trato de sonar convincente

twilight: ¿es cierto eso applejack?

applejack: yo...esto...¡agh! ¡flash vino con nosotras porque cuando cantabas la plataforma en la que estabas se solto y caiste...el te atrapo y despúes no lo pudimos sacar de aqui ni a la fuerza! -lo dijo rapido y sin rodeos mientras todas la miraban con ojos asesinos

flash: es cierto...

fluttershy: lo sentimos mucho, pero la enfermera nos dijo que no te causaramos emociones fuertes

twilight: no hay problema pero...¿cuando me puedo ir? no me siento mal

rainbow: bueno... -de repente entra el doctor que la atendio en la ambulancia

doctor: necesito que todos salgan de inmediato, debo hablar con la señorita sparkle en privado -todos se retiraron

twilight: ¿que ocurre?

doctor: no se si usted sepa esto, pero nosotros le hacemos una revision completa a todos los pacientes

twilight: pues si lo se...

doctor: de eso necesito hablar -saco una radiografia y la puso a contraluz

twilight: es solo una radiografia normal

doctor: no, no lo es -puso un lapiz en donde se supone esta el corazón -aqui encontramos colores

twilight: ¿colores?

doctor: un arcoiris para ser más preciso -a twilight no le parecia extraño, ya que lo relacionaba con el rainbow power

twilight: yo no le veo el problema

doctor: no es solo el color, sino que usted tiene un problema cardiaco

twilight: ¿es muy grave?

doctor: en cuanto no vuelva a tener esas caidas de altura, todo bien

twilight: ¿me puedo retirar?

doctor: claro, avisare a sus amigas que ya le daremos de alta, enseguida las traigo -le dio la radiografia a twilight y efectivamente se notaba un tono arcoiris en el corazón

applejack: ¿todo bien?

twilight: ¿que?..ah si -escondio la radigrafia

rainbow: ¿que necesitaba el doctor?

twilight: despúes les digo...

flash: ¿es por mi cierto? -le pregunto friamente

twilight: no es eso, es que...no te podemos decir, tiene que ver con el lugar de donde vengo...

rarity en susurro a twilight: ¿porque no le dices?

twilight en susurro: me asusta que no lo entienda

rarity en susurro: deberias decircelo es tu amigo ¿no es así?

twilight: ok, te lo cuento...pero en otro lugar -los demas se retiraron y dejaron que twilight se vistiera para ir a un lugar más privado en donde contarle a flash la verdad, ademas de decir lo que el doctor encontro.

applejack: ¿que creen que le haya pasado a twilight?

fluttershy: espero que no sea algo relacionado con su salud

rarity: ojala así sea

sunset: ella estaba muy emocionada en quedarse un tiempo aqui...no deberian pasarle accidentes ni mucho menos

pinkie: pero lo que sea que nos quiera decir, la apoyaremos ¡porque es nuestra amiga! -todos asintieron con la cabeza y entonces salio twilight

twilight: muy bien chicos ¿donde podemos hablar en privado?

flash: frente de aqui hay un parque -apunto la ventana -se ve que no hay mucha gente ¿te sirve?

twilight: es perfecto, podemos sentarnos en el pasto

pinkie: ¡y hacer un picnic!

rarity: cariño, no trajimos comida ni manta

pinkie: tu no, pero yo tengo esto -saco una pequeña cajita -es un picnic portatil

twilight: ¿como...

rainbow: mejor no preguntes, siempre inventa cosas extrañas que tienen que ver con fiestas

twilight: entonces...vamos...


	5. Chapter 5

Todos siguieron a la saltarina pinkie hacia el parque, hoy estaba un poco nublado por lo que no habia muchas personas en el lugar, lo que era perfecto para el grupo.

flash: ¿que es eso tan importante que no puedes contarme en un lugar normal? -pregunto mientras cruzaban la calle hacia el parque

twilight: ya te dije que es demasiado delicado e importante como para contartelo en un lugar donde alla muchas personas, pero no importa ya llegamos

pinkie: es mejor que se aparten un poco

todos obedecieron y pinkie jalo un hilito en la caja, lo cual hizo que saliera un poco de humo y luego aparecio un picnic normal y lleno de dulces.

twilight: esto no es cientificamente posible

pinkie: a veces solo debes "creer"

rainbow: ni que tu fueras cientificamente posible

twilight: aqui no...

flash: esto se pone raro ¿como que no eres cientificamente posible?

twilight: ahora te explico, ven -le mostro un lugar a su lado que le aparto

flash: ok... -se sento y todos empezaron a comer -¿me diras o solo comeras todo lo que encuentras a tu paso? -efectivamente twilight estaba comiendo todo lo que se encontraba

twilight: okey, okey...empiezo

sunset: ¿le diras sobre mi?

twilight: el quiere saber TODA la verdad

sunset: como tu quieras

twilight: muy bien empezemos...

Diez minutos de extraña, cientifica y magica explicacion despues...

flash: haber si entendi bien...¿eres un poni? ¿la princesa de la amistad? ¿eres de otro mundo? y para terminar ¿sunset igual?

twilight y sunset: sip

flash: no puedo creer como me tienen de tonto -se paro con enojo y empezo a caminar -yo crei que eramos amigos...

twilight: ¡por esto es que no queria decirte! -salio detras del chico

flash: no te entiendo, simplemente no puedo ¿¡creas toda esta estupides solo para evitarme porque te hize llorar sin ser consiente de ello!?

twilight: yo crei que entenderias, crei que...

flash: ¿que creiste? ¡¿que era un imbecil que no sabe distinguir una mentira tan idiota como esa?!

twilight: ¡no! ¡yo crei que eras un verdadero amigo! no tienes idea todo lo que he pasado desde que me converti en una jodida princesa, incluso desde que empeze a estudiar la amistad

flash: ¿como quieres que crea que vienes de otro mundo? ¡¿y que eres un...un poni?!

twilight: ¡ya me viste en mi forma hibrido! ¡¿que más quieres?!

flash: a...a ti -le respondio casi en susurro

twilight: ¡¿que dijiste?! -le respondio con enojo

flash: ¡a ti! ¡por eso no puedo aceptarlo!

twilight: ¿¡y eso que tiene que ver?!

flash: ¡si eres de otro mundo no podre verte más! ¡no lo soportare más! no...no todo lo que he soportado -twilight lo abrazo mientras las demas veian la pelea a gritos que tenian

twilight: no te preocupes...ya pensare en algo

flash: perdon por gritarte

twilight: no importa, te desahogaste conmigo...a gritos je -se rio un poco y se separo

flash: tienes razón...fue un poco gracioso

twilight: vamos, deben de estar preocupadas por todos los gritos

flash: si

Se devolvieron al picnic mientras las demas tenian cara de wtf 0.o

sunset: ¿que paso?

twilight: nada

rainbow: ¡¿como que nada?! primero se gritan como locos y luego se abrazan

flash: digamos que...me desahogue de una forma poco convencional

applejack: y si que lo hiciste compañero -saco su telefono y mostro la pelea de ambos un poco más lejos de donde estaban

twilight: jeje te ves gracioso -en el video flash tenia cara de enojo total y twilight estaba al borde de explotar en lagrimas y en un enojo peor (como cuando se convirtio en un pokemon)

flash: tu tampoco te ves muy pacifica

rarity: no empiezen con eso, aún falta hablar sobre lo que twilight hablo con el doctor

twilight: eso...yo...

fluttershy: sientense y lo cuentas -twilight se sento y empezo a hablar

twilight: bueno...esto -saco la radiografia y la puso a contraluz -¿alguien tiene un boligrafo?

pinkie: ¡aqui! -saco un boligrafo de su cabellera esponjosa

twilight: ¿okey?...la cosa es que el doctor encontro un color "arcoiris" en mi corazon ¿lo ven? -todos se acercaron un poco y luego asinstieron con la cabeza

rainbow: pero ¿que significa?

fluttershy: ¿es peligroso para tu salud?

twilight: no lo se, pero no lo creo

todos: ¿porque?

twilight: bueno...como acabe de relatar hace un rato, yo consegui un palacio o castillo atravez de un cofre...pero olvide mencionar que ese cofre me dio a mi y a mis amigas un poder que nombre "rainbow power"

flash: ¿eso que tiene que ver con el arcoiris?

twilight: nosotras hace un tiempo...vencimos a las dazzling'S con un tipo de rainbow power, pero no lo senti igual, presiento que deberiamos hacernos todas una radiografia para ver la causa...podria tener que ver con algo peor...

rarity: si así te sientes mejor, nos haremos la radiografia

twilight: gracias, no quiero que nada les pase chicas a ninguna

applejack: yo tengo la sensacion de que no nos estas diciendo toda la verdad vaquera -twilight trago saliva

twilight: ¿a...a que te refieres?

applejack: eso no fue todo lo que te dijo el doctor, a ti te dijeron algo mas sobre tu salud

twilight: yo estoy bien, no tengo nada -se cruzo de brazos y se hizo la ofendida

fluttershy: recuerda que es por tu bien

twilight: agh...tengo un problema cardiaco

flash: ¿es muy grave?

twilight: en cuanto no vuelva a tener esas caidas, no me pasa nada

pinkie: ¡twilight! -esta se agarro el pecho y comenzo a respirar rapidamente -ups...

flash: ¿estas bien?

twilight: si...pinkie...¡¿que te ocurre?! acabo de decir que tengo problemas cardiacos y me asustas

pinkie: lo siento, es solo que tuve una idea

twilight: ¿que idea?

pinkie: pijamada... -dijo casi en susurro

rarity: excelente idea, pero ¿porque?

pinkie: es que...como no pudimos hacer la fiesta nocturna...

twilight: claro, ademas aprovechando que no tengo donde quedarme

pinkie: ¡entonces esta decidido! -todos la miraron -lo siento ¡yay! -le hizo como fluttershy causando que todos tiraran una pequeña carcajada

**¡la niña se volvio loca! ¡actualiso tres veces en un día! (yo: -_-) **

**no me volvi loca...solo un poquito jeje **

**preguntas...(modo shy: on) si...no les molesta claro...^.^**

***¿que piensan o quieren que pase con el tiempo?**

***¿que ira a pasar en la super kawaii pijamada de pinkie?**

***¿porque a los perros no se los maquilla? p.d.: un día lo iba a hacer con mi cachorrito...me retaron**

***¿como va?**

***ULTIMAPREGUNTASUPERSAYAYIN! ¿quieren salseo? ¿de que forma y con quien?**

**se despide su fabulosa servidora que se ha inspirado demasiado con las preguntas...**

**bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

rainbow: ¿que podemos hacer mientras se hace de noche? me aburrooo

flash: ¿y si almorzamos? tengo hambre

rainbow: acabamos de comer

flash: ¿tu que sabes de mi estomago?

rainbow: se que ya comiste -estaban a punto de empezar la guerra hasta que...

applejack: ¡ya basta los dos! -dijo poniéndose en medio -flash tiene razón, debemos almorzar

sunset: son las...tres y media de la tarde

twilight: aún así, los dulces no sustituyen el almuerzo

applejack: entonces esta decidido ¿donde comemos?

pinkie: ¡¿que tal en ese restaurante mexicano?! me encantan los tacos :3

twilight: yo me apunto ¿ustedes que dicen?

todos: si!

El grupo camino hacia dicho lugar, pero nunca imaginaron toparse con cierta sirena que acababa de comer.

sonata: oh no... -dijo cuando se toparon

todos: ¿sonata?

sonata: hola...

sunset: ¿que haces aquí?

sonata: estaba comiendo algo -le respondió tímidamente

twilight: ¿porque actúas así? no te vamos a hacer nada

sonata: no quiero molestarlos...se que hice mal, ahora si me disculpan -se iba a ir pero applejack le tomo el brazo

applejack: ¿no quieres acompañarnos?

sonata: no se si deba...

twilight: vamos, podríamos hablar un poco

fluttershy: no haremos daño -la sirena lo medito unos segundos y respondió

sonata: okey

twilight: entonces dinos, ¿que haces sin tus amigas?

sonata: me pelee con aria, me trato muy mal

pinkie: no te desanimes, mira -le mostró un plato con tacos -se que quieres...

sonata: jeje gracias -tomo uno y se sentaron

rarity: no si deba preguntar esto pero...¿nunca has considerado? no se ¿reformarte de alguna forma?

sonata: créeme que lo he pensado mucho, pero luego recuerdo que son mis amigas, casi mi familia

twilight: sonata, no te voy a mentir...yo se lo que es querer a una amiga, lo he experimentado de muchas maneras, pero hay veces en las que es mejor pensar en el propio bienestar de uno y si ellas te consideran, vendrán a tu lado y te seguirán en tu decicion.

sonata: tal vez tengas razón, después de todo eres la princesa de la amistad ¿cierto?

twilight: pues...si lo soy, pero nunca he tomado mi titulo como tal

sonata: ¿saben que? twilight tiene razón, debería pensar en mi por una vez en mi vida

pinkie: ¡así se habla!

sonata: me reformare, seré mejor persona ¿sunset?

sunset: dime

sonata: ¿tu me ayudarías en esto? siendo alguien reformada

sunset: claro amiga -sonata se sorprendió al escuchar esa palabra

sonata: tu...¿me consideras tu amiga?

todas: todas te consideramos nuestra amiga

sonata: gracias -entonces pinkie tira un agudo grito

pinkie: ¡he tenido la mejor idea de mi rosa vida!

rainbow: ¿que es pinkie?

pinkie: ¡pijamada mixta!

twilight: ¿que significa?

sunset: eso significa chicos y chicas

twilight: ¡me parece un horrible idea!

rarity: ¿porque querida?

twilight: eso...eso no es correcto -se sonrojo un poco y se cruzo de brazos

rainbow: ¿es por flash cierto?

twilight: eso no tiene nada que ver...

pinkie: entonces ¿cual es el problema?

twilight: no...no le veo el sentido

sonata: yo creo que el propósito es "más amigos más diversión"

pinkie: exacto

flash: ¿que tienes en contra de que yo vaya?

twilight: yo no tengo ninguna cosa en contra de eso...es solo que...

todos: ¿que?

twilight: agh, me muevo mucho en la cama cuando duermo y de seguro en la noche haré un mal movimiento y terminare golpeando a alguien en la cara o aún peor *soy una mentirosa*

flash: no importa, seria un honor que una princesa me patease la cara -twilight trago saliva, su plan no funciono

twilight: ya que

pinkie: ¡genial! llamare a todos -rainbow se le acerco al oído

rainbow: ¿tienes el numero de soar?

pinkie: si, descuida después te lo doy -le guiño un ojo

sunset: ¿a quien llamas ahora pinkie?

pinkie: al guitarrista de la escuela

flash: mmmm...pinkie yo -entonces le vibro la ropa y saco su celular que sonaba con la canción que de "helping twilight win the crown" solo que era la parte que la misma cantaba.

applejack: lindo tono amigo jeje

flash: tonto celular ¿de donde salio eso? -dijo tratando de cortar la llamada

twilight: ¿que es esa cosa? -dijo apuntando el celular de flash

sunset: es un celular, flash, te molestaría mostrarle el tuyo

flash: no lo se...-entonces twilight se lo quito de la mano y lo contemplo como una niña de cinco años con muñeca nueva

twilight: ¿que es "galería"?

flash: en serio...twi no creo que quieras

twilight: un espejo, solo que no se mueve -trato de moverse para que la imagen hiciera lo mismo

rainbow: jaja ¿tenias fotos de esta cerebrito en tu celular amigo?

flash: no es eso -le quito el celular

twilight: ¡dámelo! -esta se le tiro encima y flash tuvo que detenerla bloqueándola con el pie en el torzo mientras twilight trataba de quitarselo para seguir jugando

flash: déjame

twilight: solo si me lo das para investigación

flash: no te puedo dar mi celular

twilight: ¡solo dame eso! -termino quitandoselo y quedando muy feliz

flash: ¡quitárselo!

sunset: lo siento, pero es para investigación

twilight: ¿que hice? -se mostró una pantalla en donde aparecía la cámara

fluttershy: esa es una cámara

twilight: ¿en donde esta? no la veo -entonces apretó un botón y un flash hizo que su vista se cegara por unos segundos -¡no veo nada!

todas: jajaja

twilight: ¡esto es serio!...esperen...ya puedo ver -en la pantalla aparecía la cara de twilight bastante graciosa -¿que es esa fea criatura en el "celular"?

rainbow: esa "fea criatura" eres tu

twilight: ¿¡yo!?

flash: ¿ya me devuelves mi telefoneo?

twilight: no quiero, me gustaría saber que otras cosas hace este extraño aparato

flash: pareces niña de cuatro años

sunset: debes entender que de donde ella viene, no hay nada de tecnología como la nuestra

pinkie: ¡¿no tienen tele!?

flash: eso es fascinante, pero debe ser extraño para ella

sunset: yo ya pase por eso, pero ella esta experimentando

Entonces twilight decide hacer algo...

twilight: amigas

todas: ¿si?

twilight: ¿este aparato puede flotar?

flash: no me digas que mojaste mi celular

twilight: no, pero... spike le encontró sabor -el cachorro estaba lamiendo el teléfono

flash: dame eso!

spike: oye!

twilight: ssshhh, y tu ¡dame eso! -le quito el celular a flash

flash: ¿cuando me lo vas a devolver?

twilight: cuando me aburra ¡música!

todas: ¿música?

twilight: si miren -era un vídeo de la batalla de las bandas

flash: ya no me pueden culpar de nada -entonces la escena cambia a un vídeo de flash hablando frente a un espejo

flash en el vídeo: ¡oh si! miren a ese guapo chico -hiso voz de chica -¡flash cásate conmigo! -volvió a su voz -claro twilight, lo que tu pidas -tomo un peluche y lo beso un buen rato

todas excepto twilight: jajajajajaja!

twilight: no es gracioso, ten ya no me gustan los celulares -le dio su celular con mirada de traumada total -si me disculpan me gustaria pasar al tocador

Se retiro al baño y desde ahí se sintió un grito muy agudo, luego salio y se sentó con su mirada normal y sonrisa.

twilight: listo

pinkie: me encantaría quedarme y ver como twilight se trauma con el celular de flash, pero debo comprar las cosas para la pijamada

las chicas: ¡adiós!

pinkie: ¡adiós!

Pero dejando al celular traumante de flash de lado...estaban dos chicas observando todo desde una ventana.

aria: nos traiciono

adagio: no me importa mucho

aria: tienes razón, en cuanto no revele nuestros planes...

adagio: ya verán todas ellas

**¡twilight descubrio el poder de los celulares! jeje, pobre flash**

**flash: ¿pobre yo que?**

**yo: aaaaahhhhhh! es flash!**

**flash: si ¿que haces?**

**yo: escribo**

**flash: ¿en serio?**

**yo: si -con cara de *o* el amor de mi vida **

**flash: ¿te gustaria salir?**

**yo: jeje claro...**

**Y así fue como nos casamos y tuvimos cinco hijos OKNO jeje ojala...**

** bye! **


	7. Chapter 7

Ese mismo día en la noche, las manes junto a sonata y los chicos que estaban conformados por: flash sentry, bigmachintosh, soarin, caramel, chesse sandwish y fancy pants esraban en la esperada pijamada de pinkie pie.

twilight: no sabia que conocian a chesse sandwish

flash: llego hace no mucho, rainbow estaba de cumpleaños

sunset: tuvieron un...¿como dijeron?

twilight: dejame adivinar ¿un festiduelo?

flash: exacto, pinkie casi se nos va

sunset: pero la convencimos de que se quedara

flash: y ahora son los mejores amigos

Entonces pinkie toma un microfono de la nada y comienza a gritar

pinkie: ¡muy bien amigas y amigos!

twilight: ¿es necesario el microfono? solo estamos como catorce personas y es tu habitacion

pinkie: ¡lo necesito para que me escuchen bien!...siguiendo, las chicas por este lado -señalo su derecha -y chicos para alla -señalo la izquierda

rarity: ¿que haremos?

pinkie: me alegra que preguntes querida rarity -saco una tablilla y un puntero de la nada -las chicas, nos pintaremos las uñas, nos maquillaremos y veremos pelis de romance hasta desmayarnos de amor

twilight: suena lindo

pinkie: y los hombres...se quedaran por alla jugando xbox sin molestar

los hombres: ¿¡que!?

pinkie: no los quiero cerca, a menos que sean un hombre lobo musculoso, un vampiro sensible o justin bieber

soarin: eso no se vale

flash: exacto, ustedes se divertiran

chesse: ademas solo tienes juegos de monster high y hello kitty

pinkie: ¿que quieren?

los hombres: estar con ustedes

pinkie: oki, pero les pintaremos las uñas

Veinte minutos despues...

twilight: ¿rosa o amarillo? -dijo con dos frascos de pintura de uñas

flash: ¿tu que dices?

twilight: definitivamente rosa

flash: pero que los dedos no se me vean gordos

Por otro lado...

soarin: ¡esto es muy romantico!

fancy: es cierto, vampiros o hombres lobo?

rainbow: por mi lado escojo los hombre lobo

rarity: para nada, los vampiros son más lindos

Con pinkie...

pinkie: con esta sombra de ojos te veras como la reina de inglaterra

chesse: me veré divino

pinkie: ¡listo! -le dio un espejo

chesse: ¡mi dios estoy precioso!

Regresando con twilight:

twilight: muy bien, ahora te toca pintarme las uñas

flash: ¿que color?

twilight: azúl

flash: ¿azúl?

twilight: me gusta ese color -flash tomo la pintura y le empezo a pintar

flash: oye...

twilight:dime

flash: tu...¿volveras a tu mundo no?

twilight: pues si, tengo responsabilidades, soy princesa

flash: lo entiendo...eres alguien importante -dijo con pesar

twilight: flash...ya te dije que de alguna u otra forma lo arreglare

flash: listo

twilight: gracias

pinkie: ¡chicos vengan! ¡veremos una pelicula de terror!

twilight: crei que solo veriamos de romance

pinkie: si... jeje me meti a la habitacion de mi hermana maud y le robe unas pelis

twilight: muy bien?...

soarin: ¡¿cual veremos?!

pinkie: bueno...(son pelis inventadas xD) tengo, payaso homicida 20, el guitarrista del demonio

flash: ¡oye!

todos: jejeje

pinkie: siguiendo...betty y detras del armario

twilight: la del armario suena interesante

flash: no te la recomiendo

twilight: ¿porque?

flash: el primo del tio de un amigo la vio...y dicen que ahora no usa ropa por miedo al armario

chesse: veamos si dejo de ser normal

applejack: más de lo que ya no eres?

chesse: si más

twilight: yo si quiero ¿te apuntas flash?

flash: okey...pero solo porque si tu siendo chica lo haras, un macho como yo lo resistira sin problemas

twilight: ¿que es macho?

rainbow: esto -peñisco a soarin en el brazo y este lloro como niña chillona

soarin: ¿tenías que usarme a mi?

twilight: no me importa -se sento abrazando un peluche de pinkie junto a los demas

A la mitad de la pelicula...

twilight: ¿a esto le llaman terror? -entonces siente algo que casi la ahoga -¿flash? ¿estas asustado?

flash: no...¿como..como crees?

soarin: ¡no vallas al armario! ahhhhh! lo hizo

applejack: ¿ustedes creen que sea real? -dijo con miedo, pero no tanto como los chicos

chesse: no lo se...

twilight: esto es muy falso -entonces algo le muerde el trasero -aaaahhhh! ¡el demonio del armario! -se paro y se miro por atras

pinkie: no tontita, es mi lagarto bebe gomi, no tiene dientes -se lo saco del trasero y después el lagarto le mordio la cabesa -¿ves?

twilight: aún así me dolio -se volvio a sentar

Despues de la pelicula...

caramel: no me dio tanto miedo

bigmac: a mi tampoco

fluttershy: no fue tan malo, pero se notaban hilos

rainbow: es cierto ¿ustedes que opinan? -los demas estaban aún sentados en el suelo con cara de miedo total

pinkie: no...no fue tan mala

twilight: talvez si me de un poco de miedo

applejack: debo admitir que me asuste con algunas partes

chesse: a la reina de inglaterra ya no le gustan los armarios

flash: debias quitarte el maquillaje amigo

chesse: pero me veo hermoso

flash: no es cierto

pinkie: si me permites decir algo, se ve elegante y fabuloso

rarity: como alguien elegante y fabulosa no lo creo

fancy: yo menos

twilight: ¿podrian dejar de hablar del maquillaje de chesse? se hace tarde

rainbow: son las...¡¿media noche?!

fluttershy: deberiamos dormir

pinkie: por eso traje...-saco unas bolsas -¡bolsas de dormir!

rarity: ¿debemos dormir en el suelo?

pinkie: si quieres te presto mi cama

rarity: gracias

Todos se durmieron en tiendas (idea de pinkie xD tiendas de casa), como es obvio durmieron en parejas, cadaa quien durmio con quien le gustaba.

flash: ¿oye twilight? -esta no respondio -twilight... -la dio vuelta y estaba de boca abierta roncando

twilight: dejame

flash: no soy tu mamá

twilight: solo te molesto, estaba despierta

flash: ¿no puedes?

twilight: no es eso, yo acostumbro a desvelarme leyendo

flash: ya veo

twilight: aún así debo dormir -ambos rieron un poco

flash: solo queria preguntarte..¿como arreglaras...ya sabes

twilight: aún no lo se, pero lo averigüare -le tomo la mano -te lo prometo

flash: gracias

_en serio perdón por no actualizar estos días, pero he salido mucho, no estoy en mi casa y para peor me estan restringiendo el compu._

_ojala les haya gustado_

_bye!_


	8. aviso de retiracion

p style="text-align: center;"emaviso/em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emme gustaria hacer una pequeña pregunta, acerca de la continuacion de este ficem/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emse me ha hecho dificil la historia, ademas de que es confuso y me gustaria comenzar otro.em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemespero opiniones.em/strong/p 


	9. Chapter 9

Al día siguiente todos fueron a la escuela, como normalmente hacían obviamente pero esta vez llegaron ciertas chicas que a pesar de no haber sido recibidas muy bien no tomaban nada en cuenta y solo hacían lo que debían ignorando a todo lo demás.

En la cafetería las manes y sonata estaban conversando muy animadamente cuando derrepente las cutie mark crusaders llegan hacia ellas asustadas y aceleradas

applejack: ¿que ocurre terroncito? estas más agitada que gusano el día de cosecha (lo saque de la misma serie)

applebloom: ¡adagio!...¡sirenas!

sweetie: ¡en la escuela!

scootaloo: ¡ayuda! -al final cayeron al suelo ahogadas

sonata: ¿¡que?!

pinkie: creo que dijeron...¡adagio, sirena, en la escuela! oh y ¡ayuda!

sonata: no me refiero a eso...

rainbow: tal vez debamos tener una conversación con ellas -respondió golpeando su puño contra la palma de su otra mano

twilight: tranquila...niñas -no respondían -¡niñas!

applebloom: ¿que?...oh ¿que dices?

twilight: necesito saber como se comportaban las dazzling'S

scootaloo: bueno...solo hacían lo suyo sin tomar a nada ni nadie en cuenta

rarity: ¿que hacían? ¿maleficios?

sweetie: pues no, entraban salían de clases en horarios normales y eso, nada fuera de lo normal

fluttershy: ¿deberíamos hablar con ellas?

twilight: yo creo que tal vez quieren reformarse...o solo quieren confundirnos, no tengo idea

rainbow: dilo de una vez ¿que haremos?

twilight: hablaremos con ellas ¿vendrás sonata?

sonata: creo...que prefiero quedarme aquí, he hecho varios amigos desde que me reforme

sunset: en ese caso debemos ir ¿que locura podrían estar haciendo? -dijo mientras ella y las demás se paraban de las sillas

twilight: cualquier sea el caso, debemos estar atentas y sobre todo comportarnos

pinkie: ¡podre hacer fiesta de bienvenida!

rarity: eso no lo sabemos aún pinkie

Entonces en el pasillo que caminaban todas las luces se apagaron y quedo totalmente desierto

sunset: ¿así se sentía cuando acorralaba a alguien? -pregunto con temor y todas asintieron del mismo modo

twilight: no se alarmen, la oscuridad nunca le ha hecho nada a nadie -derrepente le tocan una bocina en el oído haciendo que grite de susto

todas: twilight!

applejack: sal, quien sea que seas!

adagio: ¿les gusto nuestra pequeña broma?

aria: muy buena a mi parecer -entonces por detrás de ella algo brilla y sunset lo nota

sunset: ¿que tienes en las manos?

aria: ¿que? ¿te refieres a mi libro mágico?

sunset: ¡te robaste mi libro! -se le tiro encima para quitárselo pero aria se aparto

aria: ¡mucho cuidado! no creo que te guste que...¿no se? lo queme -adagio le lanzo un encendedor

sunset: ¡no!

twilight: no lo hagan

adagio: ¿porque lo haríamos? nos vencieron, nos humillaron...

twilight: es lo único que tengo...mis amigas, mi mundo por favor no lo hagan

aria: las tenemos justo donde las queríamos ¿que hace este libro? ¿porque es tan importante?

sunset: no lo diremos

adagio: aria! -esta acerco el encendedor al libro

sunset: okey! okey! con eso twilight podrá avisar a sus amigas para que habrán el portal a equestria

adagio: interesante...¿que más?

sunset: eso, por favor devuélvanlo

Mientras en equestria...

celestia: algo esta pasando, el portal se ve diferente

luna: espera...-entonces el portal exploto en un arcoiris

applejack: ¿que ocurre? ¿porque exploto?

rarity: ¡twilight no podrá volver!

celestia: no es eso...una intensa magia se esta peleando en este momento, no debemos intervenir

rainbow: ¿que significa?

luna: el rainbow power

celestia: surgirá pero...

las manes: ¿pero que?

celestia: no sera bueno para twilight

De vuelta en canterlot high...

adagio: ¿y que harán si no lo devuelvo?

aria: yo se, nada

rainbow: ¡devuélvanlo o...

aria: ¿o que? no harán nada si no quieren que su libro ¡y! la oportunidad de su amiga por regresar a equestria se desplomen

twilight: ¿que hago? -se fijo bien en la situación en la que se encontraba...al finalizar se formo una sonrisa en su rostro -háganlo

todas: ¡¿que?! -incluidas las dazzling'S

twilight: que lo hagan, quémenlo ¡destruyanlo! vamos ¿o son gallinas?

adagio: ¿en serio? toma en cuenta todo lo que dices

twilight: lo hago -aria y adagio se miraron confundidas

sunset: ¿que haces twilight?

twilight: confía en mi, se lo que hago

aria: si así lo deseas -el libro comenzó a arder en llamas hasta quemarse por completo y terminar siendo cenizas en el piso

adagio: ¿ahora que harán sin su preciado libro?

twilight: espéralo...-derrepente las cenizas explotaron en un gigante arco iris que expulso a las dazzling'S de la ciudad y a las chicas les empezaron a brillar los ojos

Todas se transformaron en sus versiones híbrido pero con una especie de armas con sus cutie marks hechas de gemas, tambien quedando con nueva vestimenta y unos collares con las mismas marcas que brillaban intensamente...

fluttershy: ¿que nos pasa?

twilight: es el rainbow power, pero de otra manera -su transformación paro y de las cenizas de libro salio un libro nuevo pero esta vez era de cristal con variadas cutie marks

rainbow: oh si! mis alas volvieron -comenzó a volar

sunset: no lo entiendo ¿que hiciste?

twilight: es lo mismo que paso en equestria, solo que apareció un cofre...aunque esto se parece -tomo el libro y noto que habían catorce cerraduras -woah!

sunset: ¿que ocurre?

twilight: catorce cerraduras, yo solo lidie con seis

sunset: son las cutie marks de nuestros amigos, soarin, chesse, fancy? sonata...y yo?

twilight: me pregunto si...-lo trato de abrir -si se puede, quince capítulos de libro...cada uno con un particular titulo...

sunset: tenemos un problema

twilight: ¿que?

sunset: ¿como regresaras a equestria sin el libro? -twilight medito unos minutos

twilight: descuida, estoy segura de que este libro es la respuesta a todos nuestros problemas

rarity: ¡estos trajes son hermosos!

fluttershy: muy lindos peinados

sunset: y collares

rainbow: ¡y los arcos! -tiro una flecha que casi le llega a twilight

twilight: ¡rainbow! contrólate ¿si? -en eso los celulares de todas empiezan a sonar como locos -¿que pasa?

applejack: esto es ¿malo? no se como describirlo

twilight: ¿que pasa?

sunset: mira -la foto mostraba a flash en forma híbrido vestido diferente, básicamente igual que las chicas

las demás: ¡mira! -los demás chicos estaban igual

sunset: me llego un mensaje de sonata -la foto mostraba a sonata igual que los demás

twilight: muy bien...díganles a todos que se reúnan en la sala de música, que se tapen alas y orejas , no toquen sus collares y...-otra flecha por parte de rainbow -¡que no toquen lo arcos!

rainbow: upsi...

todas: hecho

_ahora...se preguntaran ¿que pedo con los arcos? se supone (solo es un rumor) que la tercera equestria girls se utilizaran arcos así que como había estado teniendo problemas con la trama me tome la libertad de desarrollar ese tema, ojala les agrade la idea y ademas quiero agregar que no lo cancelare a final de cuentas. _

_ojala les haya gustado_

_bye!_


	10. Chapter 10

En la sala de música...

flash: twilight! dime por favor que esta no es la forma que encontraste para que estuviéramos juntos -todos lo miraron

todos: uuuuuhhhhh!...

twilight: uno, no tenias que decirlo y dos, no esta no es la manera

flash: aunque viéndolo de cierta manera, me gusta volar

soarin: ¡ya somos dos! -dijo mientras volaba por todos lados

twilight: hay una cosa que me dejo intrigada...

todos: ¿que?

twilight: ¿y bigmac? se supone que bueno esta es mi lógica, debería estar aquí

applejack: no recibí ningún mensaje de el...

twilight: les explico mi lógica, son catorce llaves que encontrar y aquí somos trece pero esto es curioso -tomo su collar -mi collar, tiene un corazon ¡levanten la mano los que también lo tengan! -todos menos sonata y sunset levantaron la mano

sonata: tal vez el libro diga que son

twilight: muy bien...-abrió el libro y lo ojeo un poco -¿que?

sunset: ¿que pasa?

twilight: hay un capitulo que se llama "twilight sparkle" -lo ojeo un poco más -de soarin, sunset, rainbow...básicamente todos tenemos un capitulo

pinkie: ¡quiero leer mi capitulo!

twilight: espera, al principio hay un mini instructivo sobre todo lo que nos pasa

rarity: léelo

twilight: dame unos minutos...¡muy bien! esto tal vez resulte un poco incomodo para todos pero, los que tienen collares en forma de corazón deben juntarlos con...bueno ya saben -todos se miraron confundidos -agh, flash ven aquí

flash: para que el corazón violeta

twilight: acércate -le tomo el collar y lo junto con el suyo, derrepente lo collares se fusionaron en uno

rainbow: ¡genial!

twilight: aquí esta mi teoría -separo los collares como pudo -si ustedes se atreven...no puedo creer lo que diré...deben juntar los collares con quien aman y bueno eso pasa

todos: uuuuhhhhh!...-respondieron burlonamente

twilight: ¡ya maduren! esto es algo serio, con el poder de los collares y los arcos, ademas consiguiendo nuestras llaves podremos vencer finalmente a las dazzling'S

rainbow: a mi no me gusta nadie -sin que se diera cuenta soarin acerco su collar y ambos se fusionaron

soarin: ¡fabuloso!

twilight: uuuuuhhh!

todos: ñaaaa

twilight: ¿en serio?

sunset: ¿que hay de lo demás?

twilight: cada uno debe conseguir algo especial de alguien que ayudo, eso se convertirá en una llave y así descubriremos el secreto de como derrotarlas entre todos

applejack: solo falta algo ¿para que los arcos?

twilight: son algo así como armas...que yo por lo menos no tengo idea de como usar

fluttershy: yo se como usarlos

twilight: ¿podrías ayudarnos?

fluttershy: por supuesto, sera un placer

rarity: me pregunto ¿sera muy necesario pelear y todo eso?

fancy: concuerdo con la señorita rarity

flash: vamos fancy, sera divertido -dijo volando arriba de el

twilight: esto se vuelve humillante

pinkie: ¿porque?

twilight: es increíble que llevo casi dos años como princesa alicornio y todavía no se volar bien ¡¿y flash con soarin lo hacen en minutos?! -trato de volar pero cayo de cara al suelo

chesse: pero si es muy fácil, debes mantener tu equilibrio y a la vez aletear a un determinado ritmo

flash: exacto, es algo de lo más simple

twilight: ya eso no importa solo quítense los collares -todos se los quitaron y volvieron a sus formas -solo úsenlos en situaciones totalmente necesarias

todos: bien...

twilight: solo sigan en lo que estaban y no digan nada al respecto -al rato todos se retiraron a sus casas, excepto twilight que se fue al parque para pensar que hacer sola, ni siquiera con spike que se fue con rarity

flash: ¡twilight!

twilight: ¿que? ¿flash?

flash: hola, quería hablar contigo

twilight: pues dilo estoy pensando en que hacer sin el portal

flash: ¿así que...estamos conectados por los collares?

twilight: ya no molestes con eso, no es mi culpa

flash: no me refiero a eso, lo digo porque si el universo y eso de los mundos no nos quisieran juntos ¿porque nos pondrían como ¡pareja mágica!?

twilight: ¿de donde sacaste eso de ¡pareja mágica! -le pregunto riéndose un poco

flash: yo lo invente, me sonó lindo

twilight: es lindo...muy lindo

flash: ya en serio esta podría ser nuestra oportunidad para estar juntos

twilight: es difícil hablar de un nosotros en esta situación

flash: para mi no, todo lo contrario ese nosotros es lo que más quiero desde que te conocí...y bueno te fuiste y...volviste

twilight: entiendo lo que dices

flash: no te digo eso, te quiero preguntar esto ¿quieres ser mi novia?

twilight: no se como reaccionar ante esto -lo pensó unos segundos -si...si quiero -entonces sus collares brillaron

flash: ves lo que decía, era el destino -se acercaron con los ojos cerraron y terminaron con un tierno beso, después de unos minutos se separaron un poco sonrojados

_aaaawwww ¡ternudita! informo que habra romance de parte de todos, tambien drama...la cosa es que pondre mucho de todo (y si se que se dice alreves) _

_dejen sus reviews, me alegran el día sean buenas o malas (claro que me gustan más la buenas..)_

_bye!_


	11. Chapter 11

Twilight no le contó a nadie sobre su nueva relación con flash y este tampoco lo había hecho, no lo dejarian en secreto pero no querian decirlo aún porque seguramente se burlarían de ambos.

twilight: veamos...me toca..-entonces alguien la abraza por detrás

flash: ¿que hace mi hermosa novia el día de hoy?

twilight: gracioso, ya suéltame

flash: estaba aburrido y te vine a buscar ¿cuando le dirás a las chicas?

twilight: será cuando se de el momento, por ahora no creo que lo nuestro sea algo malo

flash: ¿porque lo seria?

twilight: no lo es, por eso te digo este tampoco es un secreto

flash: que dices de un beso?

twilight: eso no tiene nada de malo -se besaron profundamente pero en ese momento iban pasando las chicas y quedaron boquiabiertas

applejack: ¿pero que hacen?

twilight: ¿que? oh no -dijo separándose

rainbow: ¡que asco!

flash: lo podemos explicar

twilight: somos

pinkie: ¡novios!

flash: si pinkie

rarity: siii! ¡me debes veinte dolares rainbow dash!

rainbow: agh -le dio el dinero

rarity: se que esto no es muy de señoritas ¡pero se siente genial vencer a rainbow!

twilight: ¿no les molesta?

sunset: ¿porque nos molestaría?

applejack: por fin lo admitieron

flash: yo nunca he negado nada

rainbow: mejor me voy a la practica antes de empiecen a besar de nuevo

todos: adiós!

Con rainbow en la practica de fútbol...

soarin: ¿que tal dashie?

rainbow: te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así

soarin: ¿que hay de pinkie pie? ella siempre te dice así

rainbow: es diferente, ella es mi amiga

soarin: también somos amigos...según nuestros collares

rainbow: no me lo recuerdes

soarin: vamos no seas así

rainbow: tal vez en algún momento hablemos al respecto, pero por ahora estoy bien así

spitfire: ¡treinta vueltas a la cancha! ¡ahora!

rainbow: mejor comenzamos

Después de las treinta vueltas...

soarin: no puedo...entender...corriste el doble y ni siquiera sudas, ademas paresias un rayo...más bien un arcoiris -dijo realmente cansado

rainbow: ¿que puedo decir? así soy ¡asombrosa!

soarin: eso me gusta de ti, no te rindes eres temeraria y...genial

rainbow: corrección veinte por ciento más genial

soarin: ¿que debo hacer para que almorcemos juntos hoy?

rainbow: una cosa, no te hagas el romeo...como -apunto al patio donde flash y twilight se besaban y reían como enamorados totales

soarin: hecho

En el almuerzo...

rainbow: hola chicas -dijo acercándose a la mesa donde estaban sus amigas

pinkie: hola dashie!

rainbow: quiero decirles que...hoy almorzare con soar

twilight: que curioso, yo los vi muy juntitos en el entrenamiento -se burlo

rainbow: y yo te he visto besuqueandote todo el día con flash

todas: jajajaja

twilight: eso no tiene que ver, el es mi novio y me besuqueo todo lo que quiera, por otro lado tu...dijiste que nadie te gustaba nadie

sonata: ¡tómala rainbow!

rainbow: solo hablaremos un poco

twilight: si como no...mañana te veremos de novia con el

rainbow: que buenas amigas tengo...-dijo yendose con soarin

soarin: ¿que paso?

rainbow: ya sabes me molestan por que les dije que almorzaría contigo -le respondió sentándose

soarin: ¿recuerdas que de pequeña te caíste en la piscina?

rainbow: ¿como olvidarlo? caí directo de panza

soarin: se podría decir que sonó hasta china

rainbow: así eres simpático, no como un ridículo romeo

soarin: eso pienso de tu rudeza

rainbow: en realidad si me gustan esas cosas de chicas...pero a veces pienso, ¿por que ser igual a las demás? ¿porque ser una de esas chismosas que se maquillan todo el día? prefiero ser como soy, sin prejuicios, ademas amo los deportes y ser genial

soarin: que curioso yo soy igual, aunque no me gustan las cosas de chicas -rieron por el comentario

rainbow: ¿quieres hacer algo en la tarde?

soarin: claro ¿porque no? -rainbow se retiro y soarin grito de alegría -¡si!

A la tarde...

rainbow: chicas necesito su ayuda

sunset: ¿que pasa?

rainbow: saldré con soarin en la tarde

rarity: si que dan grandes pasos

rainbow: la cosa es que quiero que me ayuden a ser mas...femenina

todas: ¿¡que cosa!?

rainbow: osea no quiero ser la segunda rarity que se maquilla como loca o una arreglada twilight pero quiero que me digan como ser más femenina

rarity: eso fue un insulto pero...igual te ayudo

twilight: yo no me arreglo nunca, pero si te ayudo

rainbow: solo díganme que hacer

twilight: bueno mi consejo seria...se una chica dulce, haz como que todo hasta lo más cursi suene como la cosa más linda que pudo haber hecho por ti -se le acerco al oído -eso hago yo

rarity: yo digo lo mismo, se dulce y agradable

sunset: pues yo no te podría dar ningún consejo...nunca fui una buena novia -entonces se olle un grito de lejos

flash: ¡me consta! -dijo desde la sala de música con su banda

sunset: eso me dolió

rainbow: descuiden ya se que hacer

todas: ¿que?

rainbow: recordé la conversación que tuvimos y seré yo misma ¡tan genial como siempre!


	12. Chapter 12

Ese mismo día rainbow salió con soarin en la tarde, tomaron helado jugaron fútbol y como es de esperarse, rainbow ganó todos los juegos y claro como ella misma dijo iba a ser ella misma..burlándose del pobre soarin cuando le ganaba y alardeando de su genialidad mientras reía de si misma.

soarin: ¡esa no se valió! -dijo en el suelo mientras rainbow anotaba un gol no muy lejos de el

rainbow: es obvio que si

soarin: me pusiste el pie tramposa

rainbow: no es cierto -se cruzo de brazos

soarin: que si!

rainbow: que no!

soarin: que si!

rainbow: que no!

soarin: que...espera un segundo ¿que edad tenemos?

rainbow: sinceramente yo te pondría unos trece o menos

soarin: simpática, lo digo porque parecemos niños peleando así

rainbow: tu comenzaste

soarin: no importa ¿que quieres hacer ahora?

rainbow: en realidad estoy algo cansada

soarin: tengo una idea maléfica

rainbow: amo lo maléfico! dime

soarin: ¿que tal si usamos nuestros collares y volamos hasta tu casa?

rainbow: una oportunidad para desobedecer a twilight...¡acepto!

soarin: ¿lo trajiste? -dijo sacando el suyo

rainbow: pues claro -lo saco de su bolsillo

soarin: ¡esto sera genial! -se pusieron los collares en un lugar más apartado para no ser vistos y después salieron volando como un rayo

En otra parte de la ciudad...

twilight: mmmm... -estaba en un paseo con flash

flash: ¿que pasa?

twilight: alguien esta rompiendo las reglas

flash: ¿como sabes?

twilight: reconozco cuando alguien me desobedece -miro a todos lados buscando a los culpables

flash: nota mental...nunca jamas en la vida mentirle u ocultarle algo a twilight -se dijo a si mismo

twilight: escuche eso

Derrepente dos rayos de velocidad se forman en el cielo, uno azul y uno color arcoiris.

twilight: ¡te las vas a ver rainbow! -saco su collar -¿trajiste tu collar?

flash: si, pero creí que pasaríamos el día paseando juntos

twilight: ahora podemos volar juntos -flash saco su collar y ambos se convirtieron en sus versiones híbrido -ahora por rainbow y soarin -curiosamente twilight empezó a tirar fuego en vez de un rayo morado e incluso se le adelanto a flash que quedo impresionado y muy asustado por ver por primera vez a su novia enojada.

flash: yo te sigo desde atrás -despego no tan rápido y se dispuso a seguir a los tres

Con rainbow y soarin...

soarin: ¿no sientes un olor a...

rainbow: ¡quemado! -twilight venia a gran velocidad totalmente enfurecida

soarin: creo que me arrepiento por haberla desobedecido

rainbow: ¡habla luego! ¡vuela rápido! -ambos escaparon

twilight: ¡¿donde están?! ¡los encontraré!

flash: cálmate ¿porque no los dejas?

twilight: ¿¡no ves que desobedecieron mis ordenes?! ¡las cuales son para protegerlos a si mismos!

flash quédate aquí yo voy -se fue como rayo

En canterlot high...

sunset: estas mejorando mucho sonata

sonata: me interesa bastante las matemáticas yo...-entonces tres rayos veloces pasan en el cielo y detrás de ellos twilight muy enojada

sunset: será mejor seguirlos -se transformaron y corrieron como pudieron hasta que pararon en un bosque cercano

rainbow: estamos perdidos

soarin: espera...no era twilight ¿flash?

flash: descuida yo no les diré nada, pero sera mejor que se quiten sus collares porque twilight esta furiosa

rainbow: ¿y si no lo hacemos?

twilight: ¡si no lo hacen se las verán conmigo!

sunset: twilight ya déjalos

twilight: ¿sunset? ¿sonata? ¿que hacen aquí?

sonata: vimos su persecusión desde canterlot high y vinimos a ver que pasaba

rainbow: ¿y a ti quien te nombro la jefa? -le dijo a twilight

twilight: claramente yo soy la jefa, osea soy la más responsable y soy princesa..

soarin: ¿que tiene eso que ver?

twilight: agh, solo quítense los collares y todo arreglado

rainbow: ya que...-se quito su collar y lo guardo en el bolsillo

twilight: muy bien -se quito el suyo y los demás hicieron lo mismo

En la noche soarin llevo a rainbow a su casa...

soarin: hoy fue el día más...loco de mi vida

rainbow: nah' yo he tenido peores

soarin: je je oye...no se si tu?

rainbow: dilo

soarin: ¿quieres ser mi novia? -pregunto en susurro

rainbow: no escuche nada

soarin: ¡¿quieres ser mi novia?!

rainbow: yo si quiero..

soarin: creí que me golparías por pedirte algo tan repentino

rainbow: no porque sea ruda y no me comporto como una chica que se maquilla todo el día significa que no tengo sentimientos

soarin: entonces...si aceptas?

rainbow: si -soarin saco una pelota de fútbol desinflada -¿que es eso?

soarin: es la primera pelota que pinchaste

rainbow: lo recuerdo, tenia ocho años

soarin: ten no se mucho de regalos para chicas, pero te conozco y sabia que esto te gustaría

rainbow: claro que me gusta -le beso en la mejilla y se despidieron

_nunca pensé que escribiría romancé sobre otra pareja que no sea twilight y flash. No se como esta pero trate de darle un poco más de humor con la twilight enfurecida. _

_bye! _


	13. Chapter 13

Al otro día en canterlot high las chicas estaban en la entrada, pero cierta chica de cabellos arcoiris no había llegado.

applejack: ¿alguna sabe algo de rainbow?

pinkie: creo que se enfermo

rarity: ¿como lo sabes?

pinkie: eso puso en el estado de whatsapp -les mostró su celular

sunset: ¿a nadie se le ocurrió hacer eso?

twilight: me gustaría conocer más de su tecnología ¿que es whatsapp?

pinkie: ¡es una app para mandar mensajes por el celular!

twilight: me gustaría tener un celular ¿donde lo consigo?

sunset: después de la escuela te acompaño al centro comercial

twilight: lo que nunca quiero es volver a ver es el de flash

todas: nunca más

applejack: le preguntare a dash que enfermedad tiene, pero mejor después ahora tenemos clase

Las seis se metieron a la sala de clases donde estaban todos sus amigos, diez minutos después entro el profesor, era nuevo.

gruñón: buenos días alumnos soy el profesor gruñón rebusnon

pinkie: ¿que dirá hoy rebusnon?

gruñón: ¡no me llames así! dime profesor gruñón

pinkie: ¿porque es así? -salto hacia el -¿no tuvo infancia? si es así le haré una fiesta de cumpleaños para cada uno de esos años

gruñón: ¡solo vete a sentar!

pinkie: me llamo pinkie pie, usted puede llamarme pinkie...todos mis amigos lo hacen..

gruñón: solo siéntate niña

pinkie: oki doki loki -corrió a su asiento al lado de twilight

twilight: ¿que hiciste pinkie?

pinkie: yo soy amiga de todos, incluso de los profesores

twilight: pero no puedes...

gruñón: ¡señorita sparkle!

pinkie: ¡princesa!

gruñón: no me importa si es princesa o reina compórtese

twilight: gggrrrr...ya vera -gruño y se callo cruzándose de brazos

pinkie: ¡profesor gruñón!

gruñón: ¿si pinkie...

pinkie: mi pluma se rompió ¿tiene uno que me preste?

gruñón: ten -le dio otra

pinkie: gracias!

Mientras con twilight...

twilight susurrando: no puedo creer que no le caigo bien, yo le caigo bien a todos los profesores... -entonces sintió que le susurraban por atrás

flash: twilight...-le dio una nota

nota: ¿que pasa? gruñes mucho y hablas entre dientes -twilight le escribió y la devolvió riéndose

nota: es ese profesor, es un idiota -había un dibujo ridículo del profesor -flash rió igual pero...

gruñón: ¡señor sentry! ¿que tiene? -flash trato de esconder la nota pero el profesor se la quito -¿quien dibujo esto? -twilight levanto la mano temerosa -¡castigados los dos después de clases!

twilight: ¿¡que!? ¡no puede hacer eso!

gruñón: doble castigo

twilight: ¡pero! -flash le tapo la boca para que no les dieran más castigo del que ya les dieron

flash susurrando: cállate

gruñón: para la otra castigo triple

pinkie: ¡profesor gruñón!

gruñón: ¿si pinkie...

pinkie: rompí la pluma -todos se rieron

gruñón: ¿quien tiene una pluma para pinkie?

fluttershy: ten -le dio otra

pinkie: gracias

gruñón: ahora...si no hay más interrupciones podemos seguir

pinkie: ¡profesor gruñón!

gruñón: ¡¿que quieres ahora pinkie!?

pinkie: solo le iba a pedir permiso para usar el baño...

gruñón: agh, muy bien ve

Pinkie salió y en el baño se mojó la cara.

pinkie: ¡vamos pinkie lo perdemos! ...¡ya se! -tomo papel higiénico rosa y se envolvió en el, después se fue a si casillero a...

gruñón: muy bien alumnos ¿alguien me puede decir cual es la raiz cuadrada de 546? -twilight levanto la mano hasta que le sonó pero el profesor no le hizo caso

twilight: ¡profesor! ¡yo se! ¡yo se!

gruñón: twilight...has respondido todo lo que he preguntado deja que alguien más lo haga -entonces entra pinkie envuelta en papel de baño, con pasteles en las manos y amarrada de globos -¡¿que haces?!

pinkie: pensé que una fiesta de disfraces, pastel y globos lo alegraría

gruñón: sácate todo eso y vuelves

pinkie: okay...-pinkie volvió al baño pero estaba cerrado -no voy a entrar al de los chicos...-al lado estaba la sala de profesores y entro a hurtadillas, se iba a meter al baño pero vio el bolso de gruñón -veamos si podemos encontrar algo para animarlo ...¡oooohhhh! ¡esto lo cambia todo!

celestia: ¿¡quien esta ahí!? -pinkie salio corriendo con un libro en las manos

De vuelta...

gruñón: quiero la tarea lista para el termino de la clase

twilight: profesor! -levanto la mano

gruñón: pero no en este instante

twilight: gggrrrr...¿de que me sirve ser una superdotada si aquí no me toman atención los profesores?

rarity: ¿que pasa twilight?

twilight: es que al profesor no le caigo bien, yo siempre le caigo bien a los profesores

rarity: ¿que tal si actúas como los demás?

twilight: no entiendo

rarity: mira a los alumnos, todos se demoran mucho en las tareas y no son genios ¿porque no te haces la tonta por hoy?

twilight: buena idea

Con pinkie...

¿?: encontraste a quien pinkie?

pinkie: ya lo vera, solo sigame -toco la puerta de la sala de clases -¡profesor gruñón!

gruñón: ¿ahora que pin...¿matilda? ¿pero como?

pinkie: lo vi en tu diario, matilda tiene el mismo y yo conozco a todos en la escuela

gruñón: ¿donde estabas?

matilda: yo siempre he trabajado aquí como secretaria de la directora celestia

gruñón: muchas gracias niña

pinkie: ¿ahora si...

gruñón: ¿que quieres que diga?

pinkie: ¡que lo hice feliz! ¡y que es mi amigo! -grito saltando

gruñón: me hiciste muy feliz y si eres mi amiga

pinkie: ¡siiii! ¡en tu cara twilight!

twilight: ¡maldita pinkie! -se tiro a llorar en la mesa mientras rarity se reía al verla

gruñón: ten pinkie -le dio un dulce

pinkie: ¡rico! -se lo iba a comer pero...

twilight: ¡no te lo comas!

pinkie: pero mi pansita pide comida..

twilight: ¿no te das cuenta que es tu llave? hiciste feliz a gruñón de todas las formas posibles

pinkie: pero es de fresa...-puso carita de perrito

twilight: ¡que no! ¡dame eso! -se lo quito y ahora pinkie estaba llorando

_van tres y faltan...*inserte dedos para contar aquí* ...mmmm ¡varios! _

_ojala les haya gustado y les digo que no puse a chesse porque sería mejor ponerla para su llave de amor :3 entendedlo jeje_

_bye!_


	14. Chapter 14

Ese mismo día en la tarde, los quince fueron a casa de rainbow dash incluyendo a spike .Soarin estaba muy preocupado por rainbow, sin mencionar que no le habían dicho a sus padres acerca de su reciente noviazgo.

Para suerte de twilight y flash, el profesor gruñón quedó tan contento que les quito el castigo.

twilight: espero que rainbow este bien y no sea nada grave

fluttershy: no lo creo, ella siempre a tenido buenas defensas

applejack: es cierto

rarity: yo le hice una bata especial para enfermedades -saco una cajita celeste con un moño lila

fancy: muy apropiado señorita rarity

soarin: chicos...antes de llegar debo decirles algo

chesse: ¡¿que es?! ¿¡que es?! ¡ya se! ¡¿te vas de viaje?! ¡¿le hiciste un pastel?!

pinkie: ¡uh! ¡uh! ¡yo le hice uno!

soarin: no, es solo que rainbow y yo...somos novios

todos: ¿¡que?!

twilight: ¡jejeje! ¡ahora si rainbow dash! ¡buajajaja! -todos la miraron con cara de wtf -es que me había estado molestando...

soarin: se los digo por si es que se les ocurre alguna payasada que me humille con sus padres

sonata: suerte con eso...

soarin: ¿porque?

sunset: por lo que dicen el padre de rainbow es entrenador de boxeo profesional y sus hermanos son como osos musculosos que entrenan día y noche -soarin trago saliva

flash: ¿como quieres el funeral? jeje -se rió burlonamente

soarin: ¡tu no hables! no le has dicho a tus padres tampoco

flash: pero por lo menos no debo lidiar con hermanos

twilight: de hecho...tengo un hermano mayor que es príncipe y capitán de la guardia real de su imperio de cristal...solo decía...

flash: tenia que ser -se golpeó en la cabeza

soarin: solo vamos -siguieron caminando hasta llegar a casa de rainbow, ahí nadie se atrevió a tocar el timbre

chesse: ¡tu! -empujo a soarin que se choco de cara con el timbre

soarin: ¡chesse te voy a...- estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo pero entonces abren la puerta

rainfall: hola fluttershy, applejack, rarity, pinkie, sunset...¿y quienes son los debiluchos? y...¿estas lindas damas?

twilight: jeje me llamo twilight sparkle y...soy una nueva amiga de rainbow -se sonrojo un poco por el gesto y flash se enojo por atrás

sonata: ¡hola! soy...sonata dusk...jeje o como prefieras

flash: ejem -le tocio -soy flash sentry...novio de la dama twilight

chesse: ¡amigo nuevo! soy chesse sandwish -lo abrazo enormemente

soarin: si si, el es fancy, big machintosh y caramel

rainfall: ¿y tu?

soarin: pues...yo soy soarin

rainfall: ¿a que vienen?

fluttershy: queríamos ver a dash

rainfall: no se puede, esta con gripe y es muy contagiosa

rarity: ¿podrías darle esta bata que le hice?

rainfall: claro -tomo la caja

pinkie: ¡y el paste! ¿siiiii?

rainfall: jaja claro pinkie, les avisaré a dash que vinieron -tomo el pastel y se despidió -adiós

todos: adiós

chesse: ¡espera un segundo! ¡no dijiste tu nombre!

rainfall: oh eso, soy rainfall el hermano de dashie

pinkie: ¿lo anotaste chesse?

chesse: claro, pronto te llamo para tu fiesta! -se fueron

rainfall: espera...¿que?

soarin: wow ese tipo es enorme

flash: enormemente roba novias ¡¿a ti que?! -le grito a twilight

twilight: ¿que? yo no hice nada...

applejack: parece que a sonata le quedo gustando -esta estaba saltando atrás, tomando flores y saludando animalitos como princesita

sonata: hola amiguitas mariposas...

twilight: le afecto un poquito

soarin: me imagino que solo es uno de los dos ¿cierto?

sunset: esto será divertido

soarin: ¡hey! eso es cruel

sunset: hay que aceptarlo estás muerto

caramel: no creerás que eres el primero?

soarin: ¿como?

caramel: osea ¿cuantos más habrá matado ese chico?

soarin: eso es feo ya no me asusten chicos

flash: por favor, caramel tiene razón esto no saldrá bien

soarin: yo solo espero que rainbow mejoré rápido

Al final todos fueron al centro comercial para ayudar a twilight con su nuevo celular, esta se impresionaba por todo lo tecnológico y demás que veía.

sunset: twilight...¿trajiste dinero?

twilight: pues si -saco una bolsita llena de monedas de oro

sunset: ¡guarda eso!

twilight: no me digas que es muy poco...sabía que debía haber traído más

sunset: no es eso es que son de oro y esas son muy valiosas aquí

twilight: ohhh, mejor las guardo -las metió un su mochila

pinkie: ¡entonces twi! ¿¡que tipo de celular quieres!?

chesse: ¡hay muchos! ¡síguenos! -chesse y pinkie tomaron a twilight de los brazos y se la llevaron a una tienda de celulares con todo tipo

rarity: esta es la mejor tienda

flash: tal vez esto sea...

twilight: aaahhhhh! ¡este es muy lindo!...¡pero este tiene brillos!...¡pero este es más grande! aaahhhh! ¿como decidiré?

¿?: al parecer una señorita busca teléfono... -todos voltearon

applejack: ay no..

flim y flam: ay si!

caramel: se supone que se habían ido

bigmac: sip!

flam: no podíamos irnos sabiendo que había tanta gente con problemas, ¡como tu amiga! -apareció al lado de twilight

flim: esto es simple solo por hoy le damos el celular más moderno del país por... -twilight estaba embobada por el celular

twilight: ¡les doy una moneda de oro!

flam: ¡Es un trato! -intercambiaron cosas y twilight se fue feliz pero applejack tenía cierta curiosidad por el extraño intercambio

applejack: caramel...-le dio un codazo

caramel: ¿que? ¿que pasa?

applejack: acompáñame a ver que tiene ese celular con los hermanos flim flam -lo jalo y se fueron a la tienda sin que los demás lo notaran

caramel: ¿porque crees que es tan malo? solo es un teléfono

applejack: no me importa si es la mejor cosa del mundo, si esta trucado no es bueno

flim: miren quien volvió

flam: también quieren un celular?

applejack: quiero saber ¿que tiene el celular que le vendieron a mi amiga?

flim: no tiene nada

applejack: en serio.

flam: solo digamos que ser la cosa más tecnologíca podría tener sus efectos...

caramel: ¿como...

flim: dolores de cabeza, vómitos, radioactividad..

applejack: ¡¿radiactividad?!

flam: pero velo de esta forma es un buen teléfono y muy bonito ¿no quieres uno?

applejack: debo decirle a twilight

flim: tal vez no te escuche...

caramel: ¿porque no la escucharía?

flam: ese celular es tan novedoso e interesante que aunque te escuche no pondrá atención y terminara ignorándote

applejack: ¿a si? pues ya verán ¡vamos caramel! -lo jalo y salieron corriendo para hablar con twilight

_muy largo...no se si se entiende lo que paso lo resumo. Twilight compró un celular trucado de lo hermanos flim flam que no le hará bien, como buena amiga applejack no les creyó ni una palabra a esos ladrones y ahora tratará de arreglar este enredo._

_ojala haya quedado entendido._

_adióh ;D_


End file.
